Lifestyle Of The Beaten & Broken Tiffany
by xforeverlj
Summary: The lifestyle of Tiffany Neidhart, after the separation between her, and current WWE SmackDown superstar Wade Barrett, only the worse has yet to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Natalya  
**Other Characters:** Tiffany, Ewan

_**Lifestyle Of The Beaten & Broken Tiffany...**__  
__**Chapter One;**__ Birthday boy_

'Mummy...' Tiffany's 3 years old son said with a cheeky smile 'it's my birthday today' he then said with excitement

'I know' Tiffany replied, ruffling his hair

'Shame daddy isn't here, when's he coming back' he asked her, with tears in his eyes

'I don't know sweetie' Tiffany replied back to him, lying to him 'come on let's open your presents' she then added

'YAY' he exclaimed, running downstairs into the living room

**...15 Minutes later...**

'Mummy' he then looked up at Tiffany

'Yeah champ' she replied back to him

'Where's a daddy, he hasn't been here for weeks' he looked up at Tiffany with those sad, blue eyes.

'I know, I know' she replied kissing him on the head

_**Knock Knock**_

'Stay here little man' Tiffany said to her son, Ewan, who nodded

', could you sign here please, it needs to be signed' smiled Natalya

'Nattie, glad you could make it' Tiffany replied hugging her

'Where's the birthday boy?' Natalya asked impatiently

'Right through there' Tiffany replied

'Aunt Nattie!' Ewan said with excitement

'Here you are birthday boy' Natalya giggled while giving Ewan his big present

'Want a drink?' Tiffany asked Natalya

'Yeah please, I'll come though' Natalya replied. 'You told Ewan yet?' Natalya asked her once they were in the kitchen, 'Oh you haven't have you?' Natalya said when Tiffany looked down at the floor

'I want to, but I don't know how, he's asked why he hasn't been here for weeks' Tiffany replied

'Just tell him in your own time, you're still getting used to it yourself' Natalya said putting her hand on Tiffany's hand. 'You're adjusting to life as a single mum, it can't be easy, and I don't know how you can do it' Natalya then added


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Natalya, Wade Barrett  
**Other Characters:** Tiffany, Ewan

_**Lifestyle Of The Beaten & Broken Tiffany...**__  
__**Chapter Two;**_Still on

'Nattie' Ewan said with a cheeky grin

'Yeah little man' she replied to him

'I love you, you're the best, but not better than mummy' he said replying to her, making Tiffany smile, while he ran off to play with his new toy.

'How about I have him for a few nights, while you let your hair down, have some girly fun' Natalya said winking, at Tiffany

'I don't think I'll be having that kind of fun, he'll be watching me, as always' Tiffany said with a sad face '& you don't have to thanks for the offer though' Tiffany also added

'Come on Tif, you need a night out, and as your cousin I'm DEMANDING you to!, you can't let that asshole take over your life again, your single, and if he doesn't like it then he can go fuck himself, you know what, he's kicking himself because he didn't think you would actual leave him, and you have, you stood up to him, we'll have a girly night out, which you need, and Ewan can stay at Tyson's' Natalya replied back to her in a stern voice.

'Okay Okay I will' Tiffany said with a smile

**Knock Knock**

'I wonder who that could be' Tiffany said to Natalya, 'be back in two' she said to Natalya as she went to answer the door

As Tiffany went to answer the front door, she didn't notice that Ewan wasn't in the living room, playing with his toys.

'Keep your little rat away from me' Wade said when Tiffany answered the door, holding Ewan by the wrist

'Ewan, how did you get outside' Tiffany asked him

'Use your brains Blondie, he obviously heard my car come up the drive, and he came running out to see his 'dad', how could you not hear the door shut?, were you having too much fun with whoever you were with' Wade said, giving Tiffany Ewan.

'Wade if you're here just to cause arguments just go, I don't want Ewan to hear it' Tiffany said

'Well make him go inside' he snarled

'Go on in Ewan' Tiffany said to Ewan

'What do you want' Tiffany said through her teeth

'You know me, just wondering if Tuesday's still on, that's if you need the money' Wade asked her

'Wade, I want this to stop' Tiffany said tearing up

'Oh Boo Hoo, crying again? You came to me, for help after you left me, what do you expect? It's the ONLY way Tif, it was the only way' Wade said, 'Oh and give that to the little thing I'm meant to call my son' Wade added on, handing Tiffany a present

'Wade he's yours you know that, all you gotta do is look at him and he looks so much like you' Tiffany replied

'Yeah, yeah all that mumbo jumbo crap, aint buying it Tif' Smirked Wade, 'So 9pm, Tuesday' he then added on, still smirking

'I guess' Tiffany replied

'Good' Wade said smirking, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **_N/A_  
**Other Characters:** Tiffany, Ewan

_**Lifestyle Of The Beaten & Broken Tiffany...**__  
__**Chapter Three; **_Doesn't he love us mummy?

'Here Ewan, off daddy' Tiffany said handing Ewan the present once she was inside

'Daddy, as in Wade, he was here? What did he want?' Natalya asked him

'Nothing, just to give Ewan his present' Tiffany replied lying

'Okay, well I have to go, if he comes back to starts trouble, call me straight away promise me Tiff' Natalya said

'Promise' Tiffany replied.

'Mummy doesn't daddy love me?' Ewan looked up at her and asked, with tears in his eyes

'Of course he does' she replied

'Then why doesn't he come to see me today, it is my birthday' he asked her

'He's busy sweetie, you know' She replied,

'Does he still love us mummy' he asked her

'Of course he does' she replied

'Then why isn't daddy here? I miss him' Ewan replied

'Ewan, I've got something to tell you' Tiffany said, sighing 'mummy and daddy have split, meaning daddy doesn't live here anymore' she told him

'So he doesn't love us?' he asked her,

'Oh course he does, daddy spends a lot of time on the road, his job is important to him'

'& WE'RE NOT' Ewan yelled at Tiffany, in tears.

'Of course we are Ewan! But you see when daddy wrestles he gets paid alot of money, that's what I meant by that' Tiffany replied, hugging Ewan who was in tears

'I won't see daddy again in real life?' he then asked her

'Of course you will' Tiffany reassured him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **_N/A_  
**Other Characters:** Tiffany, Ewan

_**Lifestyle Of The Beaten & Broken Tiffany...**__  
__**Chapter Four;**_It's a date!

'_I've told Ewan, he said he hates me' _Tiffany texted to Natalya

'_He's only saying that because he's upset'_ Natalya texted back

'Ewan' Tiffany said walking into Ewan's bedroom

'GO away' Ewan yelled at Tiffany, 'I WANT DADDY, I HATE YOU' he then yelled

Tiffany went and sat on his bed,

'Listen Ewan, someone's here to see you' She told him 'come downstairs', Ewan got up and ran downstairs, hoping to see Wade but it wasn't

'Riley' Ewan said giving him a funny look

'Happy birthday' Alex said to Ewan, handing him a card

'I WANTED DADDY' Ewan said throwing the card down, when Tiffany came down the stairs

'I take it you told him' Alex said to Tiffany, as she picked up the card

'Yeah' she replied sighing 'want a drink or something?' Tiffany than asked

'I'm fine, I heard you'll be having a few nights off from playing mummy' Alex said to Tiffany

'Natalya told you?' she asked him, already knowing the answer

'Yeah, she said you could do with a night out, so this Monday after RAW Me, you, Nattie, Tyson, Mike & Maryse are going out, I'm not asking you, I'm TELLING you' Alex said with a smile '& before you ask, Smithy will be looking after Ewan, it's been arranged, you need to have fun, you're no longer with that Jackass, time to let your hair down' he then added on.

'Okay, I suppose I have no choice' Tiffany said with a smile

'I suppose I'll see you tomorrow' Alex said winking at Tiffany, 'Better be there missy' he then added

'Riley' Tiffany said before he went through the door to go 'I just wanna say thank you for the best few weeks' she said

'No problem, isn't that what friends are for?' he asked her

'True, true' she replied, as he hugged her

'Yeah, well if you need anything just call, I know what it's like you know' Alex replied

'Yeah, I'll tell you about it on Monday, before RAW' he replied

'Okies, see you tomorrow' as he left in his car.

'_**Riley, just tell her you like her, that you want to be with her, just tell her' **_he kept on thinking to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, before I start, I've been meaning to update this story, and also I shall dedicate this chapter to Viper Diva, seeing as she has been wanting a new chapter! So enjoy R&R too! (: Also a note, I'll be updating the rest of my stories this Friday (:**

* * *

**Story Genre:** Romance/Drama  
**Wrestler(s) Used: **Alex Riley, Maryse, Miz  
**Other Characters:** Tiffany

_**Lifestyle Of The Beaten & Broken Tiffany...**__  
__**Chapter Five;**_

'TIFF! Great to see you here' Riley said hugging Tiff 'I didn't think you'd come out' he then added.

'Well Kaitlyn offered to babysit for me, and you know what she's like, she's like an angel in disguise' she replied

'She is' Alex replied, 'Hey I have something to tell you, but I don't know if I should' Alex added on

'Riley, we are best friends, you can tell me anything, you aren't gay are you?' Tiff asked with a little smile

'Crap how did you find out?' laughed Riley

'I know these things' Tiff giggled back

'I think we should go somewhere a little quieter, it's important, and I want you to hear EVERY word, I'm surprised we can hear each other above the music' Alex replied, and Tiffany nodded, and followed Riley outside.

'So, what is it you wanna tell me?' Tiffany asked him, as Alex took her hands and held them in his, looking into her eyes, Tiffany was scared, what if she was going to tell her something bad, what if he was going to tell her he found someone, but what she didn't know was that Alex had a crush on her, and what Alex didn't know was that Tiffany liked him too.

'Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say otherwise I won't' he replied, Tiffany had a gut feeling. 'I like you, and I mean REALLY _**REALLY**_ like you, I've loved you since well a long time, just before you got with Wade, I've had these feeling's bottled up for years, for five years, I know you might think I'm a stalker or s freak or something, but I love you, I've tried to get you out of my head by dating other girls, but I can't, I JUST can't, I love you too much, and I know saying this might but our friendship in an awkwardness, but I don't care I love you so much it hurts, when I'm away from you, it feels like death..' Riley managed to get out, before Tiffany pulled him in for a kiss. 'Tiffany, I want you to be my girlfriend, no I didn't mean want, I meant I'd like you to be my girlfriend, if you don't want to I'll understand' he added

'Are you finished?' Tiffany smiled at him, 'I have something to tell you too, and I'm glad at what you just told me, because I have feeling's for you too Alex, I really have and my feelings for you have gone up over the past couple of weeks, and hearing what you told me, has made it easier for me to tell you, my feelings for you' she smiled.

'So will you be my girlfriend?' Riley asked, his heart pounding against his rib cage.

'Of course, I will Riley' she replied smiling

'Tiff' said holding onto her arm, and pulled her in for a kiss.

'Oh my GET A ROOM' Mike the Miz shouted, when he walked outside with the others

'Mike, shut up, you jerk' Maryse replied giggling, 'it's alright for you and me to do in public to not them, Awww just look at them' Maryse added

'At least he has finally told her, I think if he waited a few more weeks, I would of told her' Miz replied

'I love you' Riley said, when they pulled apart

'I love you too' Tiffany replied

'I'll make you feel like a princess, I promise' he replied back to her, making her smile

'Right come on you two love birds, off we go' Maryse said, linking arms with Tiffany

'See you later Tiff, I'll text you alright?' Alex called

'Sure' Tiffany replied.

'MUMMYY!' Ewan said, running down the stairs when Tiffany walked through the door

'Hey little man, should you be asleep?' he asked her

'He should be' a voice said, but it wasn't Kaitlyn.. it, it was Wade's!


End file.
